


His Warmth

by SailingOnANotebook



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ali, I tried my best, Johnyong, M/M, Mornings, i don't know what I am doing, love you, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: On a rare day off, Taeyong wakes up wanting Johnny's warmth.





	His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seolarise_ (suhrene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhrene/gifts).



> You know, I never thought I'd actually go through with this all things considered. I'm glad I did though. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it, especially you Ali <3 Happy birthday!!!

Taeyong reached over, stretching his limbs to hold onto his boyfriend, wondering how he had let go of him in the first place.

His brow furrowed when all that he met was the cool air and their thick duvet. He patted the mattress and found nothing but his escaping warmth. He pouted as he dully noted that Johnny was not there and ready for him to wrap on to. But the surprise seeped in when he realised that this was a rare occurrence, Johnny was almost never out of bed before he was. If anything, he was that one dragging him out of bed.

He blinked and peeked to confirm his suspicions – I mean, it didn’t look like Johnny had fallen to the floor again. He couldn’t hear any breathing. Taeyong quickly found himself squinting when he found that the early morning sun had started to pool into his room. His side of the bed was empty and Taeyong turned toward the clock on the bedside table – whilst grumbling – and realised that Johnny was awake even before Taeyong liked to be awake.

Taeyong fell back onto their mattress, feeling sleep pulling him back in but he didn’t let it. He willed his ears to listen and he heard no movements from their ensuite so he knew that Johnny was awake and he was doing something. Taeyong didn’t know how he felt about that.

His body protested as he pushed himself up, the aches from the long shifts he’d been having were finally taking their toll on him. As soon as he separated from the blanket, the coolness of the room wrapped around him, making him shiver.

It was Spring and while the days were bright and the flowers were beautiful, there was a chilly breeze that reminded everyone that winter had just left and it will be a little while longer until it entirely goes.

Taeyong pulled on some clothes, not checking whose it was and lumbered out the room.

He wanted his warmth.

Taeyong climbed down the stairs, feeling the cold travel up his arm as he held the rail and at the bottom, he heard him.

Johnny was humming, making his location easily sought out. Taeyong stopped at the bottom of the stairs and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the melody.

His voice pierced the soft silence, rising and lowering in volume and Taeyong could imagine Johnny’s head would be bopping along to those changes. His smooth voice changed in rhythm every so often, probably because he couldn’t decide on one song or that he was just trying to make something up.

Taeyong felt his lips curve upwards as he gravitated towards the kitchen to see his Johnny, swaying and moving his body fluently to match his hums as he attended to the stove.

Taeyong could already feel warmth bloom inside him.

“Why are you awake so early?” He asked, sleep still stitched into his voice.

It was their day off and he was looking forward to waking up to cuddles and staying in bed until they had to leave. He missed the mornings where he could gaze at Johnny’s innocent sleeping face, watching his chest rise and fall with his breaths and thinking about how lucky he was to have him.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Johnny said. He turned to Taeyong, a smile already on his face and his voice vibrant like the sun breaking through the clouds of Taeyong’s sleepiness.

Wordlessly, Taeyong plodded forward and pushed himself under Johnny’s arm and wrapped around him. Johnny’s warmth and scent lulled him immediately and he wanted to fall back asleep.

But he kept his eyes open and watched what Johnny was doing.

“Pancakes?” He asked and leaned his face into Johnny’s neck to suppress a yawn.

“I wanted to make breakfast in bed for you,” Johnny said. Taeyong could feel his voice rumble within him. “It’s not fair that you’ve woken up. You’ve ruined the surprise.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at his mockingly indignant tone. “Why are you doing this anyway?” He asked.

Johnny didn’t say anything at first and focussed on tossing the pancake. He held onto Taeyong’s waist, feeling his calm breaths and couldn’t help but sneak a kiss onto his hair.

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” Johnny explained after a while and shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, I know pancakes are your favourite.”

Taeyong’s chest burst. The adoration and warmth that Johnny’s very presence managed to ignite engulfed him and made him hold him tighter. He felt it in his hands and his toes, radiating throughout his body and making him melt and fly at the same time. It always came in waves and threatened to drown him.

“Johnny?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Taeyong didn’t have to look up to know that Johnny was smiling. Johnny pressed another kiss against Taeyong’s hair before replying. “As I love you.”

Taeyong held Johnny tighter again, ignoring any small protests that came from his love. He closed his eyes and listened to the thumping of Johnny’s heart and continued to bask in his warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. I hope it was short and sweet. Wish my number one [Ali](https://twitter.com/seolarise_) a happy birthday!
> 
> A special thank you to [Ain](https://twitter.com/sechanlovebot) for editing! You've really helped me out, thanks a ton hun.
> 
> My twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/SailingPages_) you know, just in case.


End file.
